Alternative Pallete
by Shinyfox
Summary: A wild shiny Pokemon lives as an outcast in his own pack. What will happen when humans capture and sell him to a rich family and he is given to an abusive little boy?
1. Off Color!

**Hey guys! Fox here again with a new story! Alternative Pallete! Kudo's to those who know what a 'Pallete' is 83 Because I had no clue untill Captain Blue sugested the name! More kudo's if you can guess why type of Pokemon this story revolves around!**

**Oh My last Beta reader didn't work out quite so well ;-;'' So Guess what 8D Captain Blue is now my Beta reader! Thank you so much Blue! *bows* I really appreaciate the help you gave me on this prologue!**

* * *

"Off-color!"

The insult probably wasn't the best in the world but it hit me hard, right in the heart. My fur was a different color. I appeared different from the others and I received this insult so many times, each day and it dragged me down.

"Off-color's are weak! I could take you down any day!" The comment stung but I ignored it, as best as I could.

I walked past them, head held high, tail straight out. Each time my paw hit the ground I dug my claws in, preventing my anger from lashing out. I could feel the fire burning within me, aching to be let loose, building and building. But I would hold it in. My mother had taught me to hold it in.

I would get in trouble if I let it out. The pack law forbade the use of fire in fights. Forest fires would result and thus our home could be ruined.

"Any of us could beat you! Heck even a Caterpie could!"

I winced visibly, as though the insult had been physical and not just verbal. Laughter rang in my ears and I could feel the fire burning within me again, aching to be let loose. I swallowed it down.

Jeers and insults followed me as I went to the edge of the play area. The other pups hated me. I never understood why my mother made me come here.

I waited at the edge of the play area, watching the adults talk. They kept an eye on us but I knew I would be able to slip away unnoticed. No one but my mother or the pack leader would realize I was missing and I'd be back before that happened.

I needed to let it all out. I needed to get away. As soon as the adults had turned I was gone, slipping away into the dense, thick underbrush. No one would miss me.

Walking quickly, the anger still flared inside me. The fire threatened to explode from me but I swallowed it again; I had to hold it in until I got to my place.

After a couple of minutes I was there, deep within the forest. No one would find me here. I looked around the small clearing and then at the river which ran through the clearing. My clearing. Then my eyes traveled over the ground, my vision blurred by my tears. The ground had been charred, evidence of how many times I came to this calming place to let my anger out.

I ambled over, tears stinging my eyes and I lifted my head and howled my pain to the entire forest. I was far enough away that my pack would not hear it. My howls echoed off the trees, bouncing back at me.

My anger welled up and the next thing out of my mouth were hot embers. I spat them at the ground in my anger. As soon as my anger had faded to nothing more then a dull roar, I stomped out the small fires that had erupted on the ground around me, scorching the dirt and burning the grass. Smoke wound its way into the sky and I sat back, trying to hold in the tears, and failing.

The ground in front of me slowly started to become wet with my tears as I silently cried the rest of my anger and frustration away.

* * *

**Please remember to review! I don't even care if your review is a guess xD**

**^o^ Reviews make me haaaapy**


	2. A Painful Lesson

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter!  
To those who guessed: I won't tell you if you got it but you are on the right track!  
Thanks to Captain Blue for Betaing!**

* * *

I returned to the play area later, probably an hour? Longer? I don't know, I lost track of the time. Not the best thing to do when your mother checked up on you almost every hour.

As soon as I stepped foot into the play area my mother was on me; my ears flew back and I whined sadly.

"Mom, really, I'm sorry."

"How many times have I told you!? Don't leave the safety of the play areas! The Adults! You could have run into another wild Pokémon, not of our pack!" Her voice rose steadily to a shriek. "You could have been killed!"

The other kids had stopped playing and were laughing quietly. The adults were watching us as well, rather amused at the situation I had gotten myself into.

"Mom! I didn't run into anything! Honest, nothing bothered me! I didn't go far." That was a lie, but one I'd told so many times it didn't faze me. "Honest, just a walk around outside the play area!"

I could feel my golden fur burning with embarrassment, as though the other pups didn't have enough reason to tease me, pick on me. Now they could tease me about not even being able to sneak out right. My mother was just making it worse, screeching like that.

"Don't you dare back talk me!" My mother snapped, her body quivering in anger. She had a right to be angry…I guess. The recent human activity had been a scare to us all. We'd already lost one of our strongest pack members to them and now…

Another voice chimed in, "Maria." My mother froze at the voice and quickly turned around, avoiding the eye contact. Oh jeeze. Just what I needed. The Alpha was here.

"Let me deal with him. I'll talk to him." My mom ducked her head, "I can take care of my of my own son Leader." But he shook his head, his shaggy mane gently swishing about his head.

"Maria. Leave him to me." He instructed again.

My mother quickly backed down, he was the alpha after all. "Yes Leader." She murmured, quickly backing out of the way, leaving me locked in his gaze.

He spoke again, never taking his eyes off of me. "Leave now, Maria, and take the other pup's with you." I glanced at my mother, seeing her hesitate, glancing at Alpha and then at me. But she went off, herding the others out of the play area and back to the dens. The other adults however stayed, intrigued, wondering what my punishment would be.

I knew what it would be, he'd done it before, made me an example to whatever pack member's were watching, but he always made my mother leave. Someway he was able to get her to leave.

He snarled at me and advanced, I shrank back in fear, eyes wide. Oh Mew. I knew what was happening. It had happened so many times before. Fear engulfed me and I couldn't move. Alpha always inspired this sort of fear in the pack, that was how he kept control.

His large paw lashed out, shoving me to the ground, pinning me there. His jaws snapped next to my ear and he growled.

"Don't go wandering off next time young one." He snapped. "You could get lost, or injured. And those humans," His voice dripped with fake worry, "They could capture you and take you away."

I could definitely read between the lines on that one. What he was really getting at was; "You're so easily spotted that they will follow you back. It will be you that will bring down this pack." I winced and whimpered, not meeting his eyes.

"Alpha. I'm sorry." But he could tell I wasn't. He could tell that the first chance I got I'd be away from the pack again. He snarled.

The other pack members left. I felt, rather then heard, them leave. Like a presence had gone, leaving just Alpha and I.

His claws dug into my back and I whimpered. More pain would come. Alpha would make sure of that, he'd do anything to keep me in line.

He kicked me away, rolling me into a tree, the breath was knocked out of me and I lay there gasping. He wouldn't draw blood, he wanted to be on my mother's good side. He had a thing for her, I'd known that for awhile now. That was why he always made her leave during our… 'talks'.

But she knew that he'd beat me as soon as she left. Maybe she didn't outright know, but somewhere she had an inkling of what was happening.

His claws dug into me once more, not quite breaking the skin, and his teeth snapped next to my snout. "Don't wander off again little one." He growled. "Or you may not return to the pack."

That threat chilled my blood and I froze, not even yelping as he tossed me into another tree and stalked off.

I lay there, bones aching. Damning him. Damning Alpha. I would show them, just because I was different didn't mean I couldn't be strong. I'd show them all. Especially _him_.

* * *

**That's that! My next chapter will be up shortly! I truely am sorry for the delay in this Chapter. NaNoWriMo got in the way! But guess what! I made it! 52k words in one month and still going strong! That story isn't even half way done yet!**

**Please review! ^-^ Reveiws make me happy and want to type faster!**


	3. A New Friend?

**Thanks to Captain Blue for Betaing! I really appreciate it!  
Grat's to those who guessed the Pokemon's species correctly!**

Um I'm slowing down a bit with writing this! School's really gotten in the way. The next chapter is half way written x3

* * *

I fell asleep next to the tree in the play area. My ribs, my legs, my head ached. Heck, my whole body ached. A young pup such as me should never have to go through such brutal physical damage.

I curled up, keeping my whimpers inside. If I let on about the pain and my mother found out, the Alpha would certainly find a way to make me disappear. The cold of the night seeped into my bones, helping to numb the pain.

I heard the crunching of leaves not too far off and a warm body snuggled up next to me. My eyes shot open in surprise, only to see one of the pups curled up next to me, keeping me warm.

I blinked away blurred vision and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She tilted her head at me and smiled gently. I blinked at her again. "Why?" One word was all I could say to her.

I felt her shrug, her fur brushing against mine. "You need a friend in this pack." She murmured softly. "The others, I've seen how they treat you. And Alpha. He should never had beaten you like that." Her voice lowering slightly.

My eyes widened ever so slightly as I looked at her with awe. None of the other pups had been so nice to spare any positive emotion, not even a smile. "Thank you." I said, the words coming out slightly choked.

She laughed softly and leaned against me. "Shut up and go to sleep." She told me. "I'll keep you warm until morning, as well as keep an eye out for any vicious Growlithe-eating Caterpie."

I laughed at that and set my head down on my paws again. So this was what it felt like to have a friend? It felt nice. "Thank you." I murmured again.

When I awoke in the morning she was gone. I sighed and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain. I wished she had told me her name, that way I could have thanked her by it. But no pup had a name until they had earned it. I'd be nameless forever then. A pup could only get a name from the Alpha.

I stood up and tried not to limp. I had to show no pain as I passed through the camp. I entered Healer's den quietly. It seemed I was the first to wake up this morning.

I looked around Healer's den and grinned. Okay, maybe the second to wake up. Healer was busy looking at her herbs, gently moving them around with a paw.

"Healer." I said softly, my head dipping gently as she looked over me. Her hard gaze softened as she saw me.

"Again?"

I nodded gently and looked to the ground. "Could you just look me over, before anyone else wakes up? I don't want to cause a fuss."

She sighed and walked over, parting my fur gently and peering down at me. Then she bent to look at my eyes. Her own eyes showed frustration, obviously because she couldn't do anything to stop Alpha.

"You'll be fine, a few bruised bones is all. Here, take one of these for the pain." She turned and then rolled a berry towards me.

I snapped it up quickly, shuddering at the bitter taste and thanked her. Besides the female who had kept me warm last night, she was the nicest Arcanine in the pack. I smiled at her and turned, gently walking out and back to the play area.

I was alone there for another couple of hours before the rest of the pack woke from their slumber. The pups started arriving at the play area, glancing at me and snickering, calling out their insults of "Off-Color" and such things. But I ignored them.

I had my eyes out for one pup in particular. And there she was. She sent me a warm smile before darting off, of course. I should have known. She wouldn't want to be seen with me while other pups were around.

Adults started to walk along the edges of the play area, patrolling, keeping an eye on the rambunctious playing of the pups. I ignored them all, thinking to myself.

I had to stay out of the way of the Alpha and the other pups. But…I wanted to talk with her, that pup who had helped me through the night.

Another thought wiggled its way into my mind. Why hadn't my mother checked in on me? Anger started to burn in my chest. Alpha must have said something to her to keep her occupied. I bit back a furious growl at the thought.

* * *

**Fweee x3  
One more chapter down eh? Please review! It makes my happy sparkle and makes me work quicker on the story *nodnod***


	4. Sneaking Out For A Walk

**Yo! Sorry it's taken oh so long for me to upload.**

**But good news! The next TWO chapters are written out and half of the third one is done *winks* **

**As usual thanks to Captian Blue for betaing as well as a new beta-er: DarkNinjaBunneh who will also be helping out *round of applause***

**Uh let's see. Human's will be coming into play very shortly! Please read and Review! It makes me happy and also makes me want to write more (Proven fact that one is! Three people read and reviewed the story today and BAM I got half of chapter 6 done... see? You should review!)**

**School did get in the way and it was only when I began to procrastinate that I picked this back up (Who says procrastination isn't good?)  
**

* * *

I shook out my fur and lifted my head from my paws, looking up into the bright sunlight. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened today. I had received no 'talkings' yet and the pack was lazing around the sun, sleeping off the food that Alpha had brought back from the hunt. I had to admit, Stantler was pretty tasty, based on what little I got of it.

I glanced around the clearing and caught movement out of the corner of my eye, which was odd considering now was the time to be sleeping, not walking around. Even if you weren't sleepy you had to stay with the pack while they rested. Alpha commanded it to be so. And yet... there was movement again.

I turned my eyes to the forest and was surprised to see the Growlithe that had helped me the other night. My ears perked and I studied her closer, she was watching me and after a few seconds of just staring at each other she took a step back into the shadows and jerked her head, signaling me to follow her.

I hesitated, glancing towards the sleeping Alpha and my Mother. Both seemed to be in a deep sleep... So... what would it hurt? As long as no one else caught me. I carefully stood up and wound my way, gently, through the sleeping bodies. A head rose from the ground to stare at me and I froze, my eyes turned towards the movement and I spotted Healer staring right at me. I winced and lowered my head. "Ah..." I started, worried.

Healer just smiled to me. "It's alright. I understand how it is when you're young. Go on, you don't have to worry about me telling on you." Her whisper was barely audible and I had to perk my ears forward in order to hear it. Then she slowly lay her head on her paws, winked at me and closed her eyes.

I stood there for a second or two more before relaxing. Healer always had been a good friend. But there was no time to hesitate. I turned and continued my journey to the edge of the clearing before I stepped into the forest. I had to watch my step even more here. Twigs could crack, dead leaves could crumble and live leaves could rustle. So much to watch out for!

I made it over to the female Growlithe with little annoyance and noise. Her face was lit up happily and her tail twitched in eager excitement. "Let's go explore! You've gone out of the play area before! Right? Show me around! I want to know what lies beyond our territory!"

I could feel my own tail twitching in my excitement. Someone who actually wanted to explore with me! Someone who wanted me to be in charge and show them around! Oh! This would be so fun! "Yes alright!" I said, my voice trembling. Would she be my first friend who was actually my age?! But then I balked. "Beyond... our territory?" I spoke a bit softer my excitement drooping. "I... I've never actually..."

"Oh! Please! No one will know we were gone! They're all asleep!" Her tail was wiggling happily and her eyes glittered with her excitement. I was caught up in her emotions again and I shook out my golden fur.

"O... OK!" I turned around, peering out. So what if I hadn't explored outside of the territory before? So what?! I could find my way back in time. I had a good nose, a good memory! I nodded to myself, and besides that I would be able to learn more about what lay beyond the territory.

As I led her deeper into the forest, I thought of the boundaries. Our territory was actually fairly large. If you took a Pidgey's eye view of the forest you could make out boundaries of our territory. On one side of the forest, to the West, the forest stopped, leading into a grassy field that trainers were said to traverse often. The end of the forest was the limit to our boundaries. In times of dire need though, we'd venture onto the plains.

On the opposite end our boundary, to the East, the line ended at the small lake. If you followed the lake boundary, which was still located in the forest, you would come along a scattering of rocks, an abandoned human building. The remains had been scattered, paving the way to the old tree, which was still on the same boundary line as the lake. When you got to the old tree -- it was the largest tree in our territory with mud grey bark and so many holes in it -- you could look onto a hill, which broke cover of the forest. The hill was out of our territory, though I had always wanted to go to it.  
The other sides of the territory ended at a cliff and at a small river, North and South, respectively. I guess you could say it was much like a lopsided rectangle.

I stepped nimbly out of the way of a root which seemed determined to trip me, and glanced to my left, the female was still with me. To tell the truth after I'd come out from the depths of my thoughts I had half expected to see her gone.

She gave a grin to me and I couldn't help but feel her excitement and joy and return her grin. I picked up my pace as we went through the territory. The adults had taken the pups on a walk through the territory when we were much younger, just to show us the boundaries, but no pup actually went out by themselves to explore. Except me.

I took pride in my knowledge of our territory, pointing out the best water spots and where I'd seen prey living. I'd never had the guts to take one down myself, I wasn't allowed to hunt since I was a pup and if I did hunt and I was caught... Well the consequences wouldn't be pleasant at all...

I continued walking at a brisk pace as I pointed out things, but as we grew nearer to the boundary line, nearer and nearer to that hill and the large tree, I grew antsy. I was shifting a bit as I walked and I grew silent. As I had tried to explain, I had never been out of the territory before. I may have dreamed about it, but never set foot over it. I was still unsure about it and the more I thought of it, the more it seemed like a horrible idea

I glanced to her, and she seemed not to notice my uneasiness... She was, in fact, staring at the large tree, my stomach flip flopped. This was it. The boundry line.

"You know," I started to speak, "We... don't have to cross the boundary... We can... you know just look out over it." I said, it sounded pathetic, even to me.

The female looked over at me and a slight frown marred her face. "But... I thought you were going to show me around outside our territory!" She sounded shocked and more than just a little bit disappointed.

We had stopped walking, standing beside the huge mud grey tree. I shifted uneasily. "Well... I've never--" She cut me off before I could speak.

"Please? Show me around? I swear I won't tell anyone!" I looked at her large eyes and I couldn't help it! She looked so sad! And she was my first friend... If I just acted as if I knew what I was doing it should be fine.

Right?

So I nodded "Well... okay. But stick close alright? You have to be on your toes when you leave the territory!" Heck, you had to be on your toes /in/ the territory! You never knew what sort of Pokemon could have made their way into our territory, and you also never knew when there were humans about.

At that thought I sniffed the air, ignoring her furtive head nods and "Oh yes! I promise I'll stick close!"

What if there were humans about today? But my nose said otherwise, I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary...

So I led her out of the territory, across the boundary.

If only I had paused a minute more, the wind would have shifted and I would have realized that I had made a terrible mistake.


	5. An Adventure For Two

**Whoot! Chapter Four! *dances* Now then *grins***

**As usual thanks to Captain Blue and DarkNinjaBunny for betaing! I've got the next chapter written out and just over half of the sixth chapter written up *nods* I'm trying to balance between going to fast with the plot and going to slow ^^; So I'm working hard on Chapter Six and attempting to make the - Oh but wait that's spoilers :D You'll have to wait and read ^^**

**I've already answered BD's question but for my other readers: "Yes. All the adults are Arcanine, there may be a few Growlithe but those are newly named and haven't been taken to be exposed to the firestones in the territory."**

**Now then, to all my readers. How do you feel about Pokemorphs? (There _won't be any in this story_ but there might be in another story I'm writing and thinking of)**

**Please read and review! It makes me write faster and get things done! :D  
Plus I love answering your questions and hearing you guys speculate about what's going to happen next!  
**

* * *

I think that the hardest thing for me was to keep my own excitement and nerves under control. I was worried about something happening to us and yet I was excited about the new sights. I was doing something I had never dared to do before, though I had often dreamed about it.

But to tell the truth, after awhile I realized that there wasn't much difference between the forest in the territory and the forest past the boundary. I mean, the forest was the same; there were no drastic changes, other than the fact that it was unfamiliar and I'd probably get lost.

The female seemed to be enjoying herself, looking at the forest in awe. Her eyes were wide and she was staring about as though this part of the forest looked different from our forest (Though as I said before, it really wasn't that different).

After the first five minutes I had stopped staring in awe (honestly, the novelty of it all had worn off pretty quickly). Instead I just stared, not only to keep an eye out for dangerous Pokemon but also to try and memorize the path we were taking. I not only had to bring myself back to the territory but the female as well, meaning that I had to recognize the surroundings of the path we tread. If I couldn't locate our scent trail (for it was a rather windy day) I would have to go by vision alone.

Patches of blue sky shone through the canopy when we looked up. It was a nice day, clear blue sky, though there were clouds far on the horizon. It would probably rain within the next couple of days if this wind kept up.

I looked over to the female next to me. "So, what do you think?" I asked her, trying to keep confidence in my voice, even though what little I had was slipping away as we got farther and farther from the territory.

She turned to me, eyes still wide and grinned. "It's amazing! I'm surprised we haven't seen any other Pokemon though. I wanted to meet some."

I chuckled softly. "Well, obviously Stantler and the other large forest dwellers that we hunt wouldn't come forward." She nodded as I said this.

"Well I wasn't expecting them to come out, I mean. Others like the Pidgey or maybe some Sentret."

To tell the truth, we hunted them as well. We could catch one when food was scarce, so they probably wouldn't have shown themselves to us on purpose. I didn't voice this however; I didn't want to disappoint her anymore then she had already been. She still had some hope that a Pokemon would show themselves; why dash that hope?

We were now nearing the edge of the forest after walking for a good twenty minutes and now I had turned my thoughts to the den. They'd be waking soon and we had to be back before then. I looked over to the female. "We really need to get back. The Alpha will be waking soon... I don't want to be caught outside of the territory, or out of the den." I shifted uncomfortably and she noticed.

"If he gets mad, I'll take the blame!" she said.

My head jerked up to stare at her in shock, she had sounded so serious when she said that. Could she mean it?

I guess my shock and doubt showed in my eyes because the female moved closer to me and bumped my shoulder with hers and laughed. "I'm serious. I'll take the blame."

I wasn't sure if she was offering because she knew that Alpha beat me and she was offering because she didn't want me to get beaten or if she was offering just because she was being nice. Either way it was still a shock, that someone would take the blame for me. I was the outcast of the pack, no one cared about me, or if they did care it wasn't much. Even my mother was blinded to all that happened. I wasn't even sure if she knew and didn't care or didn't want to believe it... I had never asked and probably never would. Did this female really care enough to take the blame for me? I know she had said, at one point, that I needed a friend in this pack, but I hadn't thought that she was serious.

"But I was the one that took you out. It's my fault, so you shouldn't get in trouble."

We had continued to walk through the entire conversation and were now beginning to exit the forest. I slowed in my walking, sniffing the air as the female spoke.

"Yes but I was the one that _made_ you take me out. So it's really my fault anyway." She insisted, again causing surprise to ripple through my body. I had told her that I'd take the blame, in my own way, and yet she still insisted on getting in trouble?

This puzzled me. "We can talk about it on the way back." I said, stopping right where the forest turned into a windy field. The hill was right in front of us and I gestured to it with my nose. "Let's just go up to the hill and take a look around and then run back okay?"

She seemed happy with that idea and just as I was about to lead the way she darted out in front of me, shouting back "Race ya to the top!"

I was stunned again, and took a second or two to process what she had said; and when it finally hit me that she wanted to play I took off running with a laugh.

Someone actually wanted to play? With me? This had to be the best day of my life!


	6. Introducing Kale

**Thanks to Captain Blue and DarkNinjaBunny for betaing!**

**Now then I wish to apologize for the wait, on all of my stories. I truely am sorry. You will have to wait a bit longer for the next chapters, which have been typed out but need to be tweaked by me before heading off to my Betareaders.**

**The reason for the wait? A little (ok well big) something call iPOP (International Presentation of Performers) I'm very interested in acting and am going to an acting school and now through that school I'm going to iPOP.**

**It's my big chance to get an agent and get a job! So I'll be busy for the rest of this month and I'm not sure when I will get a chance to update. My practicing for my skit, commercials and monolouge and the musical I'm in has kept me from updating this story. I truely am sorry for the wait.**

**Oh and July is going to be slow as well with getting everything up as I am headed to ComicCon! (HOLY CRAP DAVID TENNANT IS GOING TO BE THERE! *spaz*) *coughs* Um.. yeah but I'll be slow because I'll be packing and planning for that and who knows? I may have gotten an agent so I'll have other stuff to do as well.**

**But I promise you, the next chapter is almost done, the next one planned out and the one after that is half written.**

* * *

**---A Week earlier, Inside Poke'Partners' Main Office Building,14th floor---**

A young man lounged in a chair inside a brightly lit, clean, office. He looked to be in his twentys, perhaps twenty five or younger. Although the room was sparkling clean and brightly lit he wore sturdy, slightly worn-out combat boots that were covered in mud and dirt. They were more brown then the original bright black they once were.

Whenever he shifted his feet, the boots scattered dirt over the pristine white floor. His pants were in no better condition than his boots were; they were worn and needed to be replaced, and if one looked closely then one would be able to see the patch marks where rips or tears had occurred and been fixed. Not only were there patch marks on the cargo pants he wore but also stains. Obviously they were well used. His shirt, however, was much nicer than either his boots or pants. It was faded, yes, but the dark gray fabric of the t-shirt was obviously clean.

His foot tapped a quick beat on the table in front of the chair he had seated himself in. Every tap of his foot caused dirt to fly from his boots to elsewhere on the floor. The secretary at the desk observed this with thinly veiled annoyance and frustration. But whenever the man's dark green eyes rose to smile in her direction she returned to shuffling papers or typing on the computer in front of her, avoiding eye contact.

He couldn't help but widen the smile on his face and turn away, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and moving gloved hands to one of his pockets, and withdrew a cell phone from it. If he was going to wait here he might as well amuse himself. He scrolled through the games listed on the phone and was just about to pick one when the ring of a phone caused him to freeze and listen.

"Yes?" The Secretary had picked up the phone, answering it. Obviously it wasn't an outside call or she would have answered with the name of the company. "Yes. He's here." The disapproval was not veiled in her voice and he put his phone back into his pocket.

She hung up the phone with a click and looked to the man, he raised his head, feeling her eyes on him. There was silence between the two. They never had actually gotten along before. "You may go in." She told him with a small scowl.

Standing, he nodded and walked to the large, ornate doors that hid the inner office. Grabbing hold of a handle, he opened one and entered

A booming voice welcomed him. "Mr. Brunner!" He frowned at that.

"Please... Just call me Kale." He said, holding up a gloved hand to halt further speech from the thin man sitting in the chair.

Kale closed the door behind him and instead of sitting just stood in front of the oak desk that took up a good part of the office. The man sitting behind the desk was tall and thin, mid thirty's wearing a dull gray suit. His brown eyes flashed a smile and he waved to a chair. "Sit Kale. Sit!" Kale, however, did not.

" I hav-" But he was cut off.

"Now then; please call me David." The man's voice was stern, and held no room for argument

Kale could only shrug. "David, then. I have other work to do. You have another job for me?" They went through this every time they met, though this was only the fifth time. Why did they always have to go through the name thing? It did not matter anymore; it was business time.

Kale moved closer to the light brown haired man. "Another job correct?"

David nodded his head and leaned back. "You're one of our best Catchers." He started and Kale shifted, leaning his hip on the desk and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. "We've got word of an oddly colored Pokemon in the Red Wood Forest."

A small smile crept upon Kale's lips. "Finally! You've had me catching small fry like Dratini or Lapras." The normal rare Pokemon of course, highly sought after. "But an odd colored? We're talking like, elusive-white-Eevee-type of odd coloring right?" Another nod and Kale was grinning full on. "Excellent. Do you know the breed?"

"Reports say it's a young Growlithe. Gold, rather than the normal orange." A nod from Kale.

"So then, when do you want me to head out there and start searching?"

"Wait a day or so." David advised. "That way my secretary can compile more information and send it to you."

"Works for me." And it did, he had other jobs for other agencies, though so far none offered him more pay that Poke'Partners did. His cell rang and he turned away, pulling it back out of his pocket to look at it.

"I need to dash." He spoke as he clicked the green button to answer it. "But you can be sure. That Growlithe is as good as caught." He made eye contact with David as he spoke and then turned. "Hello?" He spoke into his phone as he walked out of the office without another glance behind him.

* * *

**BAM End chapter!**

**Please review, if you review you'll have the next chapter up before I leave on Friday of next week ;D**

**So what do you all think of Kale so far? ^^**


End file.
